


The Princess

by chai_and_coffee



Series: The Annex [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's a babe, Alternate Universe, Angst, CEO AU, Desk Sex, Enemies, F/M, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Office AU, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Shiro's a jerk, Smut, klance, klance is background, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: Part 1 of 3 of a birthday series for Meli!~She hates him.She really does. She hates the fact that her father isn’t partial to her, or that he seems to choose his ‘Champion’ over her, or the fact that said ‘Champion’ seems to know that her father likes him better and decides to rub it in her face.It doesn’t help that said ‘Champion’ is an extraordinary man. Tall, broad shoulders, Asian. The scar stretching over the bridge of his nose does nothing to lessen his attractiveness, it even enduces it more. The white bangs just add a sense of mystery.She was not crushing on him. She hated him.Besides, there were other things to worry about.





	The Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meli_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/gifts).



She hates him. 

 

She really does. She hates the fact that her father isn’t partial to her, or that he seems to choose his ‘Champion’ over her, or the fact that said ‘Champion’ seems to know that her father likes him better and decides to rub it in her face.

 

It doesn’t help that said ‘Champion’ is an extraordinary man. Tall, broad shoulders, Asian. The scar stretching over the bridge of his nose does nothing to lessen his attractiveness, it even enduces it more. The white bangs just add a sense of mystery. 

 

She was _not_ crushing on him. She hated him. 

 

Besides, there were other things to worry about.

 

**~**

  
No one really knew much Altea Corporations. People knew that it had been seized from Zarkon, and now was in the hands of Alfor, who did a better job of running the company. All of Zarkon’s employees had been absorbed into the corporation, and from the looks of it, they were very happy with the new CEO. 

 

But, there were rumors that Alfor was stepping down, and was supposedly handing the company over. Although there was speculation, no one really knew who he was going to hand it over to. 

 

The canidates were easy to figure out, however, seeing how there were only two. 

 

There was Allura Altea, daughter of Alfor. She was a strong businesswoman, known for going into a room and securing deals that others had never done before. She was stable in her position Chief Operating Officer, but she wielded a great amount of power. She was a legend in the feminist world, coming to talks and encouraging young women to step in the business field like her. A simple smile and an interview would have people bending over backwards for her. She was a rich girl, a silver spoon in her mouth, but her hands in the dirt. People loved her.

 

People loved the other option as well. Takashi Shirogane, a honorably charged veteran, who had joined the military when he was younger. People respected him for his ethics, his morals. He was the only Chief Financial Officer who played by the rules, who didn’t do dirty politics. People liked that about him. Not to mention, he was quite the looker (which garnered a lot of support). He had come from Zarkon’s time with the company, and quickly rose through the ranks with Alfor. People liked the fact that he was content with his position, that he was okay with Allura ordering him around. 

 

What they didn’t know, is that these two didn’t like each other. 

 

**~**

 

“This month’s financials were at an all time high. Good job, Shiro.” Alfor praised, looking up from his papers to glance at his financial officer.

 

The board was settled comfortably in the meeting room, Allura immediately on Alfor’s right, with Shiro occupying the space opposite to her. 

 

Alfor’s gaze swiveled across to rest on his daughter. “Where are we with the incoming party alliances in the upcoming election? We need to be able to ensure that whichever side wins the White House, we’ll still be able to operate as usual.” He said, his tone expectant, waiting.

 

Allura leaned back in her seat, her legs crossed. Her blue eyes looked even more icy in the wake of Shiro’s congratulations, and her white hair was pulled up into the strict bun as usual. “I have secured the promise of the Republican and Democratic Party, and I’m currently working on the Independents.” She informed, matter-of-factly. Shiro knew that there was jealousy somewhere within her, but he was pretty impressed with the way she managed to keep emotions and business separate.

 

“Independent? Why do you waste your time on them? They’re an insignificant party, and their candidate will never get elected.” Alfor rebuked, shaking his head.

 

Allura was fine with the criticism, but she knew how the polls were tipping. She wisely kept her mouth shut, her expression calm. She had a good reason to do so, and that was enough.

 

Well, right up until Alfor uttered his continuation. “You need to stop being so prodigal with your time, Allura. This is a rare business. I think you need to stop behaving like a little kid. I think you can learn from Shiro, he utilizes his time better than you do.” Alfor said. 

 

Ouch. That had to hurt. And judging by the flush of embarrassment decorating Allura’s cheeks as she looked down, Shiro knew that the ice queen had been hit.

 

The others in the room fidgeted uncomfortably, but Alfor continued on like nothing ever happened. Shiro couldn’t help but noticing that Allura’s ducked head never raised again for the remainder of the meeting. 

 

**~**

 

Later that day, Shiro glanced over at the clock and groaned. He had stayed past his usual time, hoping to get some more investments done, but right now, his back was killing him, his prosthetic arm was feeling heavy, and he wanted to go home and get some sleep. He got up from the chair and snagged his coat, draping it over his shoulders as he stepped out of the office. He looked out, and all the lights were off, except for….except for Allura’s office.

 

Eh, what the hell. His day was never made unless he teased her or made snide comments. 

 

He made his way over to her door, and didn’t bother to knock. He simply pushed open the door and leaned on the doorframe, clearing his throat to get her attention.

 

“Does the Princess have a lot of work to do?” He asked with a smirk. The name was not one of endearment, rather one of insult. He often mocked her for growing up wealthy, for expecting certain things.Allura had grown to hate the name.

 

“Yes. Leave.” It didn’t help that she had been already having trouble concentrating before, but now this was simply unbearable. Now that he was here, she was torn between murdering him with a high heel, or kissing the crap out of him. Both aggressive advances that would note bode well for her. 

 

“Is someone a bit icy? Is that emotion that I see, ice queen? Aw, did someone get their feelings hurt in the meeting, just because I did better than you?” Shiro taunted. Meaningless taunts, of course, but it was always fun to see her get agitated.

 

“Yes, that’s emotion. I’m tired, I would love to go home, but I’m stuck here, trying to secure the vote of the party. It’s even worse when I have to deal with you, Takashi,” She snarked back, and he was glad that the meeting didn’t take that sass out of her.

 

“Why are you still doing that? Wow, it’s obvious that you don’t listen to your father at all. It’s clear why he told me he would rather prefer me as his child.” The words slipped out of his mouth quickly, and he felt a pang of regret as soon as he saw her face fall. Her facade slip was only for a fraction of a second before she stood up, walking over to him. He braced himself for an attack, but she just shoved him out of her office, shut the door behind him and locked it, and after a few seconds, drew the blinds.

 

He was left there, mouth agape, wondering if he had just poked the bear.

 

As he drove home, he pondered what he had said—a common occurrence. Despite being an all around jerk to her, he really did take into consideration if he was being excessively rude or not….well, after he had said everything. The statement he said about her father—was true—but he regretted saying it to her. He thought he would feel vindicated that he had scored a point against his rival, but he just felt awful.

 

Regret coursed over him, and he hated the feeling. If he took a shower, he would be okay. A shower, dinner, and three drinks of whiskey later, the feeling was still there. Hoping that sleep would save him from the feeling, he stumbled to his bedroom, barely landing on the bed before falling asleep. 

 

 

The next morning, the feeling wasn’t there. He continued on with his day, taking a shower to wash away the alcohol, getting dressed, and making his way to work once more. Others would have grumbled about having to work as much as him, but he didn’t mind it. It was good work. Most of the days, he enjoyed it. 

 

Today was not one of those days. A stack of paperwork had been set on his desk, needing his review and signatures. He went through them, one by one, and when he finally glanced up, it was three. There was only one file left for approval, and he flipped it open, reviewing the contents. Once he was satisfied that everything looked good, he signed his name with a flourish…then groaned. Right under his signature was another blank line, meant for the COO. Said COO did not like him at all. This was going to be hell.

 

He made his way over to Allura’s office, surprised that her blinds were still drawn. Then, with further inspection, it looked like the lights were off. Hunk, her secretary, looked expectantly up at him. “Can I help you with anything, Mister Shiro?” Hunk asked, with the usual cheerful persona. Shiro nodded, grinning at the secretary. “I need a signature on one of these files, do you know where I can find Allura?” He asked.

 

Hunk grimaced. “I’ll tell you the same thing that I told her dad. You might not want to go see her right now.”

 

Shiro huffed impatiently, shaking his head. “This can’t wait.” He insisted, crossing his arms. 

 

Hunk sighed, almost as if he had known that Shiro was going to say that. “Well, she’s home. She had a late night, only went home today at seven.” 

 

“The penthouse? Thanks, Hunk—“ Shiro began, but Hunk’s voice stopped him. 

 

“No, not the penthouse. She’s with Lance, Keith, and the others.” Came the information.

Oh, dear. His life got a lot more harder.

 

If she had sought refuge with her friends, that meant he was going to have to deal with his brother, his brother’s boyfriend, and the tech-wiz who was all too ready to hack into Shiro’s bank account.

 

But still, he found himself outside his brother’s apartment, groaning inaudibly as he reached up to ring the doorbell of his brother’s apartment.

 

There were whispers from inside, and after a few minutes, Keith opened the door and poked his head out. “Hey, bro.” Keith said, trying to shh the whispers from behind him. 

 

“Hey, Keith. Is Allura there?” He asked, his Italian loafers feeling a lot more uncomfortable.

 

“No, she’s not there. Why do you want to know?” The door was pulled open even more to let Lance’s head pop out, which was currently glaring at Shiro.

 

“I have something—for her.” Shiro somewhat fibbed, gesturing to the file in his hand.

 

“I see.” Lance said, and his brother’s boyfriend fell silent. For a heartbeat, no one spoke, just shifted in awkward silence.

 

“So… is she there?” Shiro tried again, tilting his head.

 

“Nope!” Came the too-quick answer, and with a “See you, Shiro,” From Keith, both brother and boyfriend closed the door in his face.

 

He stood there, a bit dumbfounded for a few more minutes. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Allura’s came from inside, and the tone was one of relief.

 

He sighed and walked out of the complex.

 

~

 

And for the next three days, that’s how it was. She was avoiding him like the plague. When he came into work, her office was empty. Apparently, she got her work done in the night, long after he had left. 

 

Any more attempts to ask Hunk about her whereabouts turned fruitless. Shiro was so desperate, he asked Alfor where she was. 

 

The older man had rubbed his temples, shaking his head, and muttered something about “…not returning any of his calls.” 

 

Needless to say, her work got done. In the end, there was always the familiar flourish of the COO’s signature in the morning, even if said COO wasn’t there. 

 

She didn’t attend any of the meetings held, and Shiro suddenly felt that the meetings were boring without her.

 

He didn’t care, the hell? He just needed her signature on that file.

 

~

 

On the fourth day, however, he came back to the office late at night. He had left an important document and he needed to make sure that it was there.

 

Surprisingly, Allura’s office was lit…and there was no Hunk…which meant that she was there! She was there! He could finally get that signature! 

 

He felt a flame of fury rise up in him, how dare she make him wait this long?! And he thought she was good at keeping emotions separate from work. 

 

He lunged inside, grateful that the door was unlocked.

 

“You bi—“ He started to yell, but cut himself off as he noticed her form. She was sitting in her chair, slumped over her desk, her eyes closed. Her hair was everywhere, and had it not been for the soft snores coming from her, he would have thought she was dead.

 

Of course, his yell woke her up, and he internally cursed himself when he noticed the dark circles framing her features. 

 

“Shiro?” She mumbled groggily, rubbing her eyes. No makeup, hair out of its bun…she looked tired. 

 

“Yeah…sorry. I just…needed your signature.” He said, and disturbing her over a piece of paper seems stupid to him now.

 

But to his surprise, she pulled her head off the desk and gestured to the file in his hands. He handed it over to her quietly, and watched as she signed her name and handed it back. 

 

She looked tired. It was clear by the empty box of takeout littering her trashcan that she was eating, but sleep had yet to come by her.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked, dragging a chair up to her side, and sinking down. She had turned back to her work, her fingers dragging against the keys of her computer.“Work.” She answered, a bit absentmindedly as she reviewed what was in front of her.

 

“Why haven’t you slept?” Was a better question, but it was rewarded with the same answer as before. “Work.”

 

He sighed and spun her chair so that she faced him, and gripped the handles of said chair to keep her that way.

 

“What’s going on? Why have you not been here?” He asked, and his questions demanded an answer.

 

She shrugged, to his frustration.“I’ve been taking care of a few last minute things. That’s about it.” 

 

“You haven’t been going to any of the meetings.” He accused, shaking his head.

 

Again, she shrugged. “Why should I? You’re his favorite. You’re going to get the company anyways. It’s clear how he wishes he had you as his child. It doesn’t make—“

 

The fact that she had given up on what she had fought so hard for, the fact that pain and anguish sparkled clearly in her deadened eyes was what compelled Shiro to lean forward and silence her with his lips.

 

He kissed her, not really sure why he was, but was even more surprised when she kissed back, just as passionately. Their mouths were a tangle, a battle. Both fought for dominance, tongues scraping against one another. 

 

Shiro’s lips were a firm pressure on hers, and although she fought for dominance at first, she willingly gave into the strong meld of his mouth. 

 

His lips didn’t stay on hers for long, though, his kisses moved to her jaw, his tongue along her neck, tasting her. Somewhere during their feverish kisses, she moved to sit on his lap, her arms winding around his neck.

 

Alarm bells rang in her mind—where were they going with this? She payed the warning no mind. Her attention was brought back to Shiro as his lips sucked and nipped at a sensitive spot other neck, marking her. A breathy moan drew out of her parted lips, and she shifted on his lap slightly as Shiro pulled back to see the dark blemish that joined the others. 

 

Her shift drew out a groan from his lips, already his erection was pressed against her, and every little motion she did drove him a little crazy.

 

“Allura..” He murmured, his eyes dark with desire. She didn’t respond, just set about unbuttoning his shirt, her hands roaming his bare chest once he was free of the fabric. He decided that she was wearing too much, and set about working her blouse over her head. His hands made quick work of her bra, and as her breasts were freed from their constraints, his hands slid up and cupped them.

 

She gasped softly, his cold hands startling her, and looked down at him. He was pleased to see the same, lust-filled look in his eyes mirrored in hers, and maintained eye contact as he flicked his thumbs over her nipples, already hardened and perky for him. He could feel her breath hitch and decided he liked that, he liked surprising her. With that, he leaned forward, still maintaining her gaze, and took a nipple into her mouth. With every lick, suck, and nip, she arched into him, her breathing growing unsteady. When he had ravished one breast, he moved onto the other, worshiping her equally. She arched her back into his waiting mouth, the wet heat of his mouth a wondrous feeling. 

 

His hands eventually left her breasts and slid down, exploring her curves, almost as if he was mapping it with his hands. Soon, they rested against her ass, cupping it ever-so-slightly. A rough little squeeze of her ass made Allura gasp and look at him in shock, a smirk splaying on the edges of Shiro’s lips. He knew exactly what effect he had on her.

 

In a fluid motion, Shiro stood up, setting her on the edge of her desk. He made quick work of her skirt, and her panties were soon to join the floor. He looked at her, her legs spread invitingly for him. In a moment of softness that was unusual for him, he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her thighs, and murmured, “You’re beautiful.”

 

She wasn’t really sure why, but that unprecedented softness did nothing to quell the flame lit in her belly. His fingers skimmed her folds, and she whimpered quietly at the teasing. 

 

“You’re already wet for me.” He muttered, his fingers skimming over her clit, again and again. She wanted to grumble in frustration, the touches were too light for her to get any real stimulation from, but it succeeded in making her wetter and more frustrated. 

His fingers were talented, though. She had to give him that. She noted that he didn’t use his prosthetic on her, ever, and wanted to tell him that he could, but her words were claimed by him in a series of breathy moans. He rubbed her clit, and slid a finger into her. The already existing slick made it easy for him to slide it in, but it was clear that this wasn’t meant to pleasure her all the way. This was just to ease her up, to get her ready for him, and she didn’t mind at all. 

 

“So wet.” He said, his voice husky, and his fingers stroked her clit and squeezed. The sudden pressure made her gasp, white hot bolts of pleasure shooting up her body. 

 

He drove her crazy. 

 

“Shiro—please—“ She pleaded, and while she meant her voice to come out sounding forceful, but it came out sounding breathy and desperate.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Came the smooth reply.

 

“-Y-you-“ She choked out, her palms slick with sweat and skidding off her desk.

 

It was all he needed. His hands deftly undid the buckle of his pants, and yanked his cock free. He barely managed to reach into his wallet, discarded in his pants, and pull out the condom from the foil wrapper. He rolled it onto his erection. He was so hard for her, that it hurt, that he needed to sink into her—

 

Focus, Shirogane. 

 

Raw heat pulsated from her awaiting sex, and who was he to keep his lady waiting?

 

“You okay?” He asked, confirming with her. He didn’t know when he had cared so much, but apparently he did.

 

“Just—fuck me.” She dismissed, with a wave of her hand. 

 

“With pleasure.” Came the swift reply, and he slicked up the tip of his cock with the juices lining her entrance. Apparently that action in itself pleasured her, she must have been more sensitive than he thought. He paused at her entrance, and waited, and got the nod of confirmation from Allura.

 

That was enough for him, and he pushed into her, gently at first, before a primal urge took over and he pushed in all the way. He gave her a moment to adjust to him, before moving. 

 

He thrusted in and out of her, before making his actions smoother. His pace increased, and with it, Allura’s moans did as well.

 

“Taka—shi~” She groaned out. His name, once said in spite, became a reverent plea on her lips. He liked it, he liked the way it fell off her lips, just like her moans. 

 

His hand slid around the nape of her neck and pulled her up to him, his fingers threading into her silky locks. Their lips clashed in a kiss, her body jolting every time he shoved into her. 

 

He could tell that she was getting close, and his fingers found her clit once more, rubbing furiously to help her edge along. He was nearing his climax as well, and it didn’t help that her wet heat enveloped his cock, clenching in a way that made him see stars. 

 

“Takashi—“ She gasped, feeling the familiar warmth pool, right below her waist. “C-close!” She gasped out.

 

He leaned forward and nipped at the marks he had left on her neck, her knuckles white from holding onto the edge of her desk. 

 

“Come for me.” He commanded, and within a few strokes within her, she came, his name falling from her lips as her back arched off the desk, her toes curled, and her head tossed back in pleasure.

 

He rode her through her orgasm, and soon he felt the buildup. He pumped, in and out, never slowing, until he too came, panting as his orgasm finished.

 

His head rested on her chest, and they stayed that way, panting and sweaty from their workout. 

 

After a few minutes, however, Shiro pulled out of her, and rolled the condom off. He tied it neatly and disposed of it in the trashcan, before bending down and beginning to dress. As much as he would have liked to hold her and ride out his orgasmic bliss, he had just fucked her in the office. This was no place to cuddle and wake up together. 

 

She watched him, unashamed, and he had to say that the view of her nakedly sprawled on her desk was a sight he’d never forget. 

 

Once he was adequately dressed, he set about doing the same to her.It was clear what they had done, the smell of sex permeated the air, and there were little rivets in the wood from Allura’s nails.

 

“We should go home. Can I give you a ride?” He asked, once they were both fully clothed. 

 

She shook her head. “Nah, I’ve got a bit more work to do.” 

 

He grinned, nodding. “Don’t work too hard. See you tomorrow?” He asked boyishly. 

 

She didn’t respond, but silenced him with a kiss. That was all the confirmation that he needed, and he walked out of her office with a grin lighting up his features. 

 

**~**

 

In the morning, he had come to the office in a new light. He was….well, happy. But as he stepped onto his floor, he could tell by the way the workers ran around that something was different.

 

“Where is she? Where did she go?” whispers were heard from every corner of the room.

 

A sinking suspicion settled in his stomach. He pushed through the throng of people and came face to face with Allura’s office.

 

Everything was gone. There was just a desk, a computer, files. Any personal touches, everything was gone. 

 

He looked around the office. Any pictures of her, any mentions of her no longer existed. 

 

She was gone. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's two more parts coming soon! This was made for the talented @meli_writes , for her birthday! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @chai-and-coffee


End file.
